


Summertime Sadness

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could describe Harry Styles in one word it'd be 'hipster' and he's proud of that title, wears it like a tattoo. If you could describe Niall in one word it would be 'jock' but if you're Harry Styles it'd probably be douche bag.' They meet at a party and yeah, things happen. \</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> this shit has nothing to do with summer

Harry doesn’t know why he picked Liam for a best friend, not really. Liam’s an idiot and Harry hates him with all he has! Who the fuck accepts a party invite from Zayn Malik the bitchy beta to Niall Horan jock extraordinaire, Harry doesn’t know but Liam is giving him puppy dog eyes and Harry doesn’t really think that’s fair.

It’s afterschool and they’re in Harry’s two room house that he shares with his mum. Liam’s sitting on his bed and eating his homemade cookies but Harry’s angry so he rips them out of Liam’s hand,

“No cookies for you!” Harry shouts and Liam pouts harder and his eyes get even bigger if that is possible,

“But Zayn said that it’s going to be fun and I don’t know why you hate them so much. They’ve done nothing to you.” Liam says crossing his arms around his chest. While Liam does look like a puppy he has really thick biceps and Harry doesn’t want Liam to lash out and punch him so he scoots off the bed and stands on the other side of his very tiny bedroom.

“They’ve done stuff to other people. I know their type.” Harry hisses and Liam rolls his eyes,

“You need to stop judging people.” Liam states like a disappointed father scolding their child, “I think we should go.” Liam says.

“Studies have proven you should never think Liam.” Harry retorts and the hurt look that flashes across Liam’s face has Harry hating himself. Leave it up to him to make his first best friend at the shithole of a school hate him. He immediately hates himself so he lets out a sigh,

“You know I did not mean that I’m just frustrated. Why the hell were you even speaking to Zayn ‘let’s throw a freshman into the trash’ Malik?” Harry questions which causes Liam to become beet red. Harry raises an eyebrow and he laughs out loud, “Oh my goodness! You want to get in his fucking pants don’t you?” Harry questions,

“No! I just think he’s nice and he invited us so he’s not that bad! You shouldn’t be stupid about this Harry.” Liam scolds and Harry slaps his palm over his mouth as he tries to silence his giggles,

“Of course not. I should be completely civilized… you know that I heard he had a tattoo on his dick.” Harry whispers,

“You’ve been here for about two months how could you’ve possibly heard that?” Liam questions fondly,

“Perrie hit that and she told me the deets. I mean how does one get a tattoo down there wouldn’t that-,”

“Moving on!” Liam interrupts loudly and Harry stops talking, “We’re going to the party and you’re going to be a social person.” Liam states and Harry grunts while collapsing onto the bed,

“Do I have too mum, do I really?” He questions and Liam rolls his eyes,

“Shut up you twat.”

“So… when is it?” Harry questions,

“Tomorrow night.” Liam mumbles and Harry groans,

“You have to wash my feet and buy me coffee everyday now you do realize that right?” Harry questions hiding his face into Liam’s leg. Liam lets out a long sigh,

“Now I do. I don’t understand why I decided to be a good person and courted you in friendship.”

“Join me in the 21st century; Liam where people don’t say courted anymore.” Liam pushes him off his leg.

~

“So Liam says that you’re going to the party, what do you think I should wear?” Perrie questions as soon as he enters school with his ear buds in his ears. While she does say that Harry doesn’t hear a word over the Marina and The Diamonds song playing in his eardrums. He stares at her blankly and she softly takes out his ear buds,

“Better?” She questions and he smiles widely at her while nodding. She grins and hooks her arm around his and starts maneuvering through the crowded halls of their school, “So I said, what do you think I should wear to Niall’s party? What are you wearing?” She queries and Harry shushes her loudly and dramatically,

“I have a reputation to uphold if people hear that I am going to an unholy trinity party I will be crucified like a very hipster Jesus.” He says and Perrie gapes at him,

“Oh my goodness… was that a glee reference?” She inquires and Harry pouts,

“It’s a good show!”

“Shameless is better… anyways what do you think I should wear? I wanna impress, I mean I’m a fucking cheerleader who hangs out with you, Liam, Louis and Ed I at least have to look good if I’m going to be a loser.” She says with a toss of her lilac hair and Harry blinks rapidly at her,

“You offend me Perrie, you do really. Also I think you should wear those tight skinny jeans that make your ass look fantastic and that halter top your stepmom bought you.” Harry says and he’s thoroughly proud of himself, he moved into London in July and started attending school there in August the fact that he knows all this stuff about his new friends without blinking makes him happy.

“Oh god I am not wearing anything that woman touched like no, not a fucking godamn chance.” She hisses causing heads to turn and she snarls, “What are you guys fucking looking at?” Harry snorts with laughter,

“Always the classy one.” He says landing a kiss to her forehead.

~

Harry literally doesn’t give a shit what he wears to the party of Niall Horan: Demon Spawn so he just throws on toms, a Jimi Hendrix t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some skinny jeans. He makes sure to take his ukulele and when he gets out of his room and heads down the hall to the kitchen his mum is smoking a cigarette while she’s paying the bills and Harry feels his heart break at the worry lines on her forehead and the crow’s feet behind her eyes and in that moment he hates his father.

He hates that he left them with this burden to carry, with this small one story house and this permanent sadness. He hates his father but at the same time he hates himself more because he can’t help.

“Mummy, are you alright?” Harry questions leaning over and kissing her cheek. The strong smell of nicotine and shampoo is overpowering but Harry is used to it, the smell doesn’t even offend him anymore.

“Yes baby, I’m fine. Why are you dressed so nice?” His mom questions looking him up and down,

“A party… Liam’s picking me up.” A rapping on the door stops him, “And there he is now.” Harry says and she smiles softly at him with her sad, sad eyes and she says,

“Have fun baby.”

“I’ll try.” He mutters as he holds his ukulele under his arm and walks to the door. Liam greets him with a pat on the back and a smile,

“Thanks for doing this Haz.” He says,

“Yeah, yeah whatever. You still owe me bitch.” Harry mutters and Liam sighs,

“I like your terms of endearment, very original.” Liam mutters,

“Ooh Liam Payne is using sarcasm, stop the press.” Harry replies and Liam just shakes his head pitifully like he can’t believe this is his life. Harry wonders the same thing sometimes.

~

“A fucking lake house, who is this kid Blair Waldorf?” Harry questions and Liam snorts,

“Gossip Girl Reference, nice.” He whistles and Harry shoves him on the head as Liam parks at the house. There are lights everywhere and he watches as some kids jump into the lake while others hang outside, he winces at the Selena Gomez song blaring through the speakers. Can the unholy trinity not!

“So… you plan on sucking some dick tonight?” Harry questions and he watches as Liam squirms uncomfortably,

“Don’t you think you should take some classes on subtly?” Liam questions and Harry rolls his eyes,

“I’m not going to spend my time using euphemisms for you to tell me if you plan on getting some tattooed dick.” Harry replies and Liam opens his glove compartment, takes out some orbit and literally shoves it into Harry’s mouth.

“Gosh.” He hisses and then he walks out the car, leaving Harry to sit there and gape at him. Harry manages to shuffle out of the car and walk after Liam,

“Really… orbit? Not even 5?” Harry questions while Liam flips him off. They walk past people holding green solo cups and half of them are half naked or in their birthday suits. Harry appreciates the human body but seeing some overweight guy’s family jewels is not his cup of tea. He doesn’t drink tea so nothing would be his cup of tea but that’s beside the point.

“Haz!” Perrie screams right into his face startling him. He blinks and he grins easily wrapping his arm around her neck,

“My girl.” He states even though him and Perrie aren’t dating and probably never will. Perrie is too ‘valley girl’ for him.

“Let’s go down to the bonfire, Danielle and Ed are waiting.” Harry watches as Liam walks away to the bonfire where an orange light dances around, he’s intrigued.

“Cool.” He says and she taps his uke,

“You can even play me something babe.”

“Like the lotto?” Harry questions and she rolls her eyes,

“You aren’t funny you hipster prick.”

“I wouldn’t say anything if I were you considering I didn’t dye my hair purple!”

“It was supposed to be a very flattering lavender.” She says and Harry sighs,

“You’re so lucky you’re hot.” She hits him in the balls but at least she doesn’t leave him to die on the ground so that’s a positive.

The bonfire is pretty cool, with Ed resting a guitar on his lap as he strums some random original song he wrote. Louis is shamelessly flirting with Liam because he loves to see him squirm and Danielle is nursing a beer, she can drink like a proper Irish man even though she’s very much British and woman.

“Harry! And you brought the uke, yes!” Ed says pumping his fist in the air and Harry laughs,

“You’re ridiculous my fiery haired companion.” He comments sitting on the sand next to Ed,

“Quite ridiculous actually. Play us something, something beautiful, magical, and wonderful.” Ed says and Harry looks at Louis,

“How much has he had to drink?” Louis grins,

“Only five, he’s a fucking light weight.” Louis purrs and Ed protests but he does turn back to Harry,

“Come on Harry play something.”

“Yeah.” Perrie joins in sitting next to him. Harry does finally notice she’s only wearing a bikini top and a mini-skirt that exposes half her butt… classy.

“Come on Harry.” Liam adds in and Harry’s eyes snap up to him,

“There’s a tattooed dick needing to be sucked.” He quips and Liam shakes his head at him,

“I really do hate you.”

“Love you too babe.” Harry thinks the ridiculous requests are over but then Louis says,

“Why bring a fucking ukulele if you ain’t gonna play shit, now you’re just being pretentious.” So Harry hikes up his man dress and stretches his legs out. He racks his brain for something to play and then finally finds the perfect song. He clears his throat and then starts strumming and singing,

_“I’ve been out on the open road; you can be my full time daddy white and gold.”_

He plays with no care in the world, it’s one of his favorite songs and it compliments his voice. He throws his head back as he sings the chorus and when he’s done he hears,

“ _That_ was fucking brilliant.” Harry whips his head around and he groans softly at who it is. Niall Horan, surrounded by Zayn Malik and Josh Devine or the unholy trinity.  

**Author's Note:**

> my ziam blog: http://youisziamyouisismart.tumblr.com/  
> personal blog: http://doubleohgay.tumblr.com/  
> music blog: http://youreworthmore-thanyourmistakes.tumblr.com/


End file.
